Aliit Ori'shya Taldin
by Winged Hussars.wtf am I doing
Summary: Aliit Ori'shya Taldin. Family is more than blood. This ia what Zaj Sherd has been told his entire life. It never registered its meaning until now.
1. Chapter 1

Aliit Ori'shya taldin (Family is more than blood)

Hey! This is a story I'm starting written completely in Mandoa! Reason? Why not! It follows a young Mandalorian (we meet him at age 14) through his life. It's an odd backstory but I had trouble deciding what it would be so here. Note I couldn't find dictionary words for certain words so I had to find them by Google translate. That horror. I have to do a lot of studying on mandalorian culture. Oh dear. Well, I hope you enjoy the low quality thing this'll turn out as. Bolded paragraphs are the translations to the paragraph above them. It takes place during the Clone Wars even though it may seem weirdly off era.

"_Olar's tion'jor gar liser't exterminate mhi, aruetii. Vi're not huddled o'r solus place—we span te galaxy. Vi linibar nayc lords ra leaders—so gar liser't naastar cuun command. Vi liser oyacyir ures technology—so vi liser akaanir ti cuun bare hands. Vi ganar nayc species ra bloodline—so vi liser rebuild cuun ranks ti others tion'ad copad at to mhi. Vi're or'atu than shi a adate ra an akaan'ade, aruetii. Vi're a culture. Vi're an idea. Bal gar liser't kyr'amur ideas—but vi liser troch kyr'amur gar."_

_"**Here's why you can't exterminate us, aruetii. We're not huddled in one place—we span the galaxy. We need no lords or leaders—so you can't destroy our command. We can live without technology—so we can fight with our bare hands. We have no species or bloodline—so we can rebuild our ranks with others who want to join us. We're more than just a people or an army, aruetii. We're a culture. We're an idea. And you can't kill ideas—but we can certainly kill you."**_

Alitt Ori'shya taldin.

Ba'vodu sherd Ru'kel remind ni. Everyday Ni was reminded. Everyday. She told ni bic Ru'kel solus tuur save ner oyay.

**Family is more than blood.**

**Aunt Sherd would remind me. Everyday I was reminded. Everyday. She told me it would one day save my life.**

Ner gai cuyir zaj sherd. Ni draar thought ner ba'vodu Ru'kel cuyir proven true. Ni guess ibac goes at tengaanar pehea idiotic Ni cuy'. Ni nayc longer stay ti ner clan. Ni payt them a munit ca'nara ago. Sh'ehn years. Bic's urakto at urmankalar. Ibi'tuur cuyir te anniversary be ner clans Nusur'la. Bic brings norac memories Ni hoped forgotten.

**My name is Zaj Sherd. I never thought my Aunt would be proven true. I guess that goes to show how idiotic I am. I no longer stay with my clan. I left them a long time ago. Eight years. It's hard to believe. Today is the anniversary of my clans des****truction. It brings back memories I hoped forgotten.**

And cut! So, did you like it and should it be continued? Review and relax!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Aliit Ori'shya Taldin

Hey I'm back! It's been quite a while hasn't it? No it hasn't. Oh well, I'm attempting a different format for this today. You'll see it so I don't need to explain

**...**

Gar haa'taylir, bic ru'banar sh'ehn years ago. Birov rucuyir asleep already ra doing quiet activities sa not at wake te younger members be te aliit. Ni was unable at nuhoy ibac ca. Bic Ru'kel save ner oyay ibac ca.

te sol'yc warning vi got was te klesir be carud. Tracyn. Looking dayn te Utrey gar Ru'lis haa'taylir dha figures making val ara dos te lawn. Nusujii anade had been alerted about te current threat. Flames licked te eso be te house. Te heat grew ti anay passing t'adyc. Hotter bal hotter bic grew. Ni did te solus kebi Ni Ru'lis. Ni grabbed a bag bal gun bal exited te building. Ni couldn't Slana'pir be te house de te Kurshok sa te entire bottom floor was engulfed o'r flames. Solus Ru'lis klesir te stench be burnt agol teh daab chur. Bic twisted ner epan lo knots. Ni opened ner Kurshok at slanar bal ve'ganir Ner vod. Tion'tuur Ni reached his yamika te Kurshok was ablaze. Turning norac Ni returned at ner starting taap. Ni ended laam shoving ner Utrey tenn bal exiting ibac ara. Ni gotal ner ara daab te kurshi bal onto te grass. Ner feet stung o'r aaray teh vaii flames had touched. Ni couldn't stay olar. Ni had nayc vaii at slanar. Frowning, Ni turned o'r a random direction bal ru'nartimir walking.

bic wasn't munit before Ni reached a oriya. Ni couldn't Senar ra hiibir bat bounties yet, Ni was resol! Ni slumped against a wall o'r a dha alley. Ni stayed ogir par an untold amount be ca'nara. Kebise rucuyir looking dim par ni. Ibac cuyir, akay a figure kneeled daab juaan ni

**You see, it happened eight years ago. Many were asleep already or doing quiet activities as not to wake the younger members of the family. I was unable to sleep that night. It would save my life that night.**

**The first warning we got was the smell of smoke. **_**Fire.**_** Looking out the window you could see dark figures making their way across the lawn. Soon everyone had been alerted about the current threat. Flames licked the side of the house. The heat grew with every passing second. Hotter and hotter it grew. I did the one thing I could. I grabbed a bag and gun and exited the building. I couldn't get out of the house by the door as the entire bottom floor was engulfed in flames. One could smell the stench of burnt flesh from down below. It twisted my stomach into knots. I opened my door to go and get my brother. When I reached his room the door was ablaze. Turning back I returned to my starting place. I ended up shoving my window open and exiting that way. I made my way down the tree and onto the grass. My feet stung in pain from where flames had touched. I couldn't stay here. I had no where to go. Frowning, I turned in a random direction and began walking.**

**It wasn't long before I reached a city. I couldn't fly or take on bounties yet, I was six! I slumped against a wall in a dark alley. I stayed there for an untold amount of time. Things were looking dim for me. That is, until a figure kneeled down beside me.**

**...**

So, good or bad? Should I continue this story? Let me know in a review or PM me. But as always read and relax.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Aliit Ori'shya Taldin

Hey I'm back! It's been quite a while hasn't it? No it hasn't. Oh well, I'm attempting a different format for this today. You'll see it so I don't need to explain

**...**

"Su'cuy kid. " haar figure spoke bah Ni. Ni glanced at haar person. He had messy blond gemas that hung jaon his dral kebiin eyes. He had a trustworthy feeling that seemed at surround him. Ni wasn't sure why.

"Su'cuy. " Ni replied ti skepticism sa. Ni scooted be'chaaj. Bic wasn't sa i'd cuyir able bah akaanir norac, haar tracy'uur Ni had was pretty heavy par me bah carry. Top that ti exhaustion bal slight shock teh what had happened, ogir was no way i'd win meh Ni fought against him. Ni sighed bal stopped moving. He shuffled jaon bal plopped daab bat haar ground projor at me bal draped eyn irud rud ner shoulder. Ni tensed.

"Come bat, ogir's naas at cuyir afraid be! i'm not going at hurt gar. " he spoke softly. He seemed genuine. Ni shivered.

"who are gar bal what vaabir gar copaanir?" Ni tried bah kaab threatening. He just chuckled. Ni glared at him only adding at his amusment. He stopped after a minute ra bid.

"you're staabi. Ni should introduce myself. I'm korr jatt. Sa par what Ni copaanir bic's simple. Gar're olar alone o'r haar middle be a shaded tomad o'r haar middle be haar ca. Ni wanted at haa'taylir meh gar were okay. Jii that Ni get a closer look bic's easy bah rejorhaa'ir something happened. Copaanir at explain?" he explained at Ni.

"okay. Ni think Ni can trust gar. I think. I'm zaj. Zaj sherd. Ni thank gar par gar concern a i'm fine. " Ni said. He looked at Ni ti a raised eyebrow. Ni knew he didn't believe Ni. Honestly, Ni wouldn't believe No ebin.

"so gar hiding dayn olar par no jorbe whatsoever. " he asked though bic was more be a statement. Ni winced at went norac bah struggling bah keep ner emotions o'r check. Ni failed.

"n-no! t-t-their g-gone! dead! burnt a-alive!" Ni sobbed. He moved closer Ni could lean onto his shoulder at cry. He rubbed ner norac bal waited par haar sobs at lessen.

"i'm not going at sirbur that everything is going at cuyir okay jorcu that is a lie. Vaabir gar ganar anyone gar can slanar at?" Korr asked softly. Ni shook ner kovid. Ni didn't ganar friends. Ogir were ashi kids Ni talked at once o'r a while al none classified sa friends. Ni was alone.

"no? no one will hiibir gar? Ni know ibic may seem dayn be place a' meh gar copaanir, Ni can hiibir baatir gar. " he suggested. Ni looked at him. He couldn't cuyir serious.

"why? besides, how vaabir Ni know gar won't betray ni?" Ni asked. Ner jorad was muffled de his shoulder.

"Ni won't vaabir mayen be haar sort. Gar are a nice kid. Ni sa gar. Gar ganar haar makings be a jate mandalorian. " he reasoned. Ni thought about bic par a moment before making laam ner mind.

"okay. I'll dinuir gar a chance. Besides, Ni won't gotal'ur bic without someone. " Ni accepted his offer. He gave a kih smile.

"that's jate. Come bat vod'ika let's get gar cleaned laam. " he said bal stood. Ni followed. He grabbed ner gaan bal mhi walked off. Ni didn't know vaii haar vencuyot would bring Ni al jii Ni didn't really baatir.

"ok, ori'vod."

Chapter 3

**"Hey kid." The figure spoke to me. I glanced at the person. He had messy blond hair that hung over his bright blue eyes. He had a trustworthy feeling that seemed to surround him. I wasn't sure why.**

**"Hey." I replied with skepticism as I scooted away. It wasn't like I'd be able to fight back, the blaster I had was pretty heavy for me to carry. Top that with exhaustion and slight shock from what had happened, there was no way I'd win if I fought against him. I sighed and stopped moving. He shuffled over and plopped down on the ground next to me and draped an arm around my shoulder. I tensed.**

**"Come on, there's nothing to be afraid of! I'm not going to hurt you." He spoke softly. He seemed genuine. I shivered.**

**"Who are you and what do you want?" I tried to sound threatening. He just chuckled. I glared at him only adding to his amusment. He stopped after a minute or so.**

**"You're right. I should introduce myself. I'm Korr Jatt. As for what I want it's simple. You're here alone in the middle of a shaded ally in the middle of the night. I wanted to see if you were okay. Now that I get a closer look it's easy to tell something happened. Want to explain?" He explained to me.**

**"Okay. I think I can trust you. I think. I'm Zaj. Zaj Sherd. I thank you for your concern but I'm fine." I said. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I knew he didn't believe me. Honestly I wouldn't believe me either. **

**"So your hiding out here for no reason whatsoever." He asked though it was more of a statement. I winced at went back to struggling to keep my emotions in check. I failed.**

**"N-no! T-t-their g-gone! Dead! Burnt a-alive!" I sobbed. He moved closer I could lean onto his shoulder to cry. He rubbed my back and waited for the sobs to lessen.**

**"I'm not going to say that everything is going to be okay because that is a lie. Do you have anyone you can go to?" Korr asked softly. I shook my head. I didn't have friends. There were other kids I talked to once in a while but none classified as friends. I was alone.**

**"No? No one will take you? I know this may seem out of place but if you want, I can take care you." He suggested. I looked at him. He couldn't be serious.**

**"Why? Besides, how do I know you won't betray me?" I asked. My voice was muffled by his shoulder.**

**"I won't do anything of the sort. You are a nice kid. I like you. You have the makings of a good Mandalorian." He reasoned. I thought about it for a moment before making up my mind.**

**"Okay. I'll give you a chance. Besides, I won't make it without someone." I accepted his offer. He gave a small smile.**

**"That's good. Come on little brother, let's get you cleaned up." He said and stood. I followed. He grabbed my hand and we walked off. I didn't know where the future would bring me but now I didn't really care.**

**"Okay big brother.".**

**...**

So, good or bad? Should I continue this story? Let me know in a review or PM me. But as always read and relax. I know not all words that can be translated are translated but it's good.


	4. Chapter 4

I am rewriting this on my new account VladislavRaginis it'll be a fee days but It should be up soon


	5. Chapter 5

This is now up on the new account for those still interested


End file.
